Adam ondi Ahman
Adam ondi Ahman was founded on 9 March 2007 by Skyler Goode, and has grown to eight sims by 21 September 2007. It was founded by members of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, widely known as Mormons. Sims The original Adam ondi Ahman sim was followed by the Zarahemla sim in mid-April 2007, the Deseret sim in mid-May, and the Bountiful sim in mid-July. On August 3, 2007, Skyler Goode sold Deseret to Tascha Klees, and Tascha added three more sims delivered on August 24. *Adam ondi Ahman has most of the church-themed builds and the council offices. *Zarahemla has historically maintained other community builds--an amphitheater, an arts center, a community center, a dance club, a shopping center and a public beach have all been here. Mount Zion near the center is the tallest point in the estates. *Deseret is dominated by the huge Deseret Common and a couple of large private estates. It forms a gateway to the Demesne of Lyonesse, the name given to Tascha's four sims. *Bountiful is marked by two natural features, Ensign Peak and Bountiful Bay. *Pendragon is two small-to-medium islands east of Deseret. *Logres and Splendour Lyonesse together form a large island north of Pendragon. *Cumorah is the newest sim, delivered to Skyler on 21 September 2007. It was marked by some controversy when the sim did not come in at the location Skyler thought was ordered. The Helam Channel, also called the "doughnut", is a prominent waterway. Theme Builds Several educational sites are maintained in the community areas, mostly on Adam ondi Ahman and spreading onto Zarahemla. These include: *LDS Peace Garden...exactly what the name suggests *Visitor Center, housed in a mid-19th century building *Family History Centre, with information about genealogy research *A replica of the well-known Mormon Tabernacle (home of the real-life choir) *A replica of a present-day LDS chapel *Temple Hill, with information about the Latter-day Saint temples *A hedge-maze with the story of the Book of Mormon and its teachings *Relief Society building, dedicated to the work of the largest LDS women's organization The double-circle on the map is the information station on the Visitor Center grounds at Adam ondi Ahman (197,52) where this map is stationed in-world. Governance On 23 June 2007, in a mass meeting at the tabernacle the islanders elected a seven-member governing council with the encouragement of estate owner Skyler Goode: *Tristan Meriman, chair *Valentine Janus, vice chair *Tascha Klees, secretary *DarkNight Legend (resigned 1 November 2007) *Lois Allen *Rosalie Fleury *Xzander Beck (resigned 28 July 2007) On 11 November 2007, four new councillors were elected to replace two who had resigned and Tascha Klees, who had become an estate owner: Clowey Greenwood, Garren Barkley, Ingeborg Apfelbaum, and Kaline Hax. Five standing committees are also established, each with a councillor as chair and open to any resident of the complex. The committees are Arts, Culture, and Education; Business and Development; External Relations; Public Works and Land Use; and Spiritual Matters. Residents The Adam ondi Ahman Islanders LDS group is a group for landowners and a small number of other residents. The 7 October 2007 membership included Adrian Gabreski, Ammon Kidd, Arizona Noel, Blackmamba Sands, BladeRunnerSPN1977 Sands, Boombuda Bing, CarrieAnn Nurmi, ChristianMormon Kidd, Clowey Greenwood, Coriantumr Noltenius, DarkNight Legend*, Dennis Pencer, Elder Meads, Eric Tilling*, Fopper Iwish, Galactic Baroque*, Gandalf45 Boa, Garren Barkley, Gwene Noel, HarumScarum Seesaw, Hobblekins Holmer, Ilya Capra*, Kaline Hax, Kasmira Martynov, Krimmola Noel, Lironah Daviau, Lois Allen*, MaaMocha Oh, MacMahan Allen, Mahala Hudson*, Makwa Greenwood, Malachite Bing, Mosseveno Tenk*, Munkhtur Kuhn, Paladin Palmer, PC Writer, Pierpont Ling, Right Noel, Rosalie Fleury, Skyler Goode*, Snookums Voom*, Tamraen Dryke, Tascha Klees*, TK Cale, Torikate Beck, Tristan Meriman*, Tyrilian Emmons*, Utahnics Daviau, Uxor Uggla, Valentine Janus*, WD Klees*, Zan Mann, and Zarahemla Jewell*. The Demesne of Lyonesse group serves those sims. On 7 October 2007 it included all of the avatars with asterisks in the above list, plus Floria Beaumont and Lily Lioncourt. Flag The flag of Adam ondi Ahman dates from early May 2007. It was designed by resident Valentine Janus. The 12 stars in the circle represent the 12 apostles and the 12 tribes of ancient Israel; the 10 stripes represent the 10 traditional commandments and the 10 lost tribes to be restored. The large star in the center represents Christ Himself. It is at the center of the flag as He is at the center of the Church. Category:Continents